The Geek, The Popstar, and One True Love
by HardRockPrincess
Summary: Robbie is a geek that no one likes. Cat is a world-famous popstar who can't show her true colors. What happens when these two worlds collide? Story is better than summary. Mainly Cabbie. Minor Tandre and Bade. Rodreck friendship. Read and Review please. ON HOLD!
1. But That's My Life

**Robbie's POV**

My name is Robbie Shapiro and today is going to be another horrible day at school. Since I am a social outcast, my bad days at school are ten times worse than yours. People call me a "geek" or "loser" and someone who will "never be loved." I have an afro, glasses, and I am embarrasingly weak. I get made fun of, people are always playing tricks on me, girls don't want to be near me, and I'm never invited to any parties. My only two good friends are Andre Harris and Beck Oliver. They're also social outcasts, but it's only because they became friends with me. It's sad but true. I knew from the moment I walked into Hollywood Arts that my life would be a nightmare.

I walked into school and I caught people whispering and pointing at me. Typical. They were obviously talking about me but I just ignored them. I walked to my locker and Andre appeared.

"Hey Rob!" he said perkily.

"Hey Andre. You seem perky today," I said back to him.

"Well, my date with Tori went really well," he said.

I forgot to mention that Andre is dating this totally hot girl named Tori Vega who is the daughter of David Vega, a famous actor. **(A/N: in this story, Tori's dad is a famous actor instead of a cop) **You'd think she'd be snobby and conceited, right? Wrong! I met her and she's actually very nice.

"I'm sure it's nice dating the daughter of an actor," I said.

"It is. But honestly, it's no different than dating a regular girl. She's nice, pretty, talented, and she's—"

"Not afraid to express who she is, I know, I know," I finished for him.

I heard this a million times from him. He talks about Tori a lot and it is starting to get seriously awkward for me since I don't have a girlfriend.

"Sorry, I just can't get her out of my head!" Andre exclaimed.

"It must be wonderful to be in love," I said, trying not to make it come out sarcastic.

"Hey, have you seen Beck?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. He's probably still tired from the party he and Jade went to last night," I said.

Beck is dating some gothic girl named Jade West. She scares me. But I know that she has a heart deep down, she just doesn't want to show it.

Suddenly I saw Ryder Daniels, Steven Carson, Hayley Ferguson, and Tara Ganz running down the stairs. They are most popular kids at school. People call them "The Hot Rides." Andre, Beck, and I call them "The Jerks", because that's what they are.

"Is he still behind us?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, what do we do with his phone?" Ryder asked.

"Why don't we break it?" Tara suggested.

"Or we could throw it in the trash," Hayley suggested.

"I wonder who got their phone stolen," Andre wondered.

"Let's just be glad it's not ours," I said.

"RYDER! STEVEN! GIVE MY PHONE!" the person yelled.

Beck came running down the stairs yelling. It was his phone!

"Wait, they stole Beck's phone!" I exclaimed.

"I'M NOT PLAYING GAMES! GIVE MY PHONE NOW!" Beck exclaimed.

"Should we?" Ryder asked.

"No," Steven said.

"Just give it back!" Beck demanded.

"No. We have a special place to put your phone," Tara said with a smirk.

"That special place would be the garbage," Hayley said.

The Jerks laughed evilly together.

"Give him his phone back!" I demanded.

"Why should we listen to you?" Steven snapped.

"Yeah, it's not like you can beat us up because you're so skinny, anyone could snap you with one try," Ryder insulted.

"No, but Beck's parents won't like hearing that some kids broke their son's phone," I snapped back.

"So you're going to tattle. What are you, five?" said Tara, choking back her laughter.

"You won't be laughing if his parents say you need to buy him a new phone," I said.

"We are not going to be intimidated by a geek who's weak, spineless, and will never get a girlfriend," Ryder said slowly.

I hate it when he talks to me like I'm an idiot! With those words I ran away and hid in the janitor's closet a let myself cry. I am always insulted by them and everyone else. The students at Hollywood Arts avoid me, Beck, and Andre. Since The Jerks tend to be the leaders of the school, everyone follows in their footsteps. If they think someone is cool, everyone thinks that person is cool. If they avoid a person, everyone else does the same. It wasn't long until Andre and Beck found me in the janitor's closet.

"What's wrong, man?" Andre asked.

"I don't know. I guess listening to The Jerks insult me like that, I kind of lost my pride for a minute," I answered.

"You never let The Jerks bother you before. You must feel really messed up today," Beck said.

"I know, but I guess I might have just lost it today," I admitted.

"It's fine to let your feelings out once in a while," Andre said.

"Yeah, you're probably right," I said.

"Are you okay now?" Beck asked.

"Yeah," I said.

But the truth was that I wasn't okay. Nobody cared about me. To everyone, I am just a geek whose life will be nothing but a pile of garbage and will never be loved by anyone. What hurts the most is I am beginning to think it's true. But that's my life.

**Cat's POV**

I am Cat Valentine. I became a world-famous pop star two years ago. My stage name is "Miss Fire" because my dyed red hair seems like fire. I just finished filming one of my music videos and I was finally going home after having to do five takes of the video along with the rehearsals. I was exhausted! My "boyfriend", Jason Brookes, met me at my house.

"Hey babe," he said flirtatiously.

Oh no! I forgot, my manager, aka: my dad, says Jason and I have to do this couples act to gain more fans. Jason is the only one who seems to enjoy it. I, on the other hand, hate it. I know he only want to pretend to date me because of my fame and fortune.

"Hey babe," I said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

"Next week, are you ready to party at the beach with your Prince Charming?" he asked, stupidly.

"No, I'm ready to party at the beach with _you,_" I answered bitterly.

"Look, I know you don't like the idea of us fake dating, but you have to make it look real. And to do that, you can't act like you hate me," he said.

"Oh, I'm not acting," I said through my teeth.

"Please just try to act like you love me," he begged.

"It wouldn't be so hard if you weren't so full of yourself," I said bluntly.

"It wouldn't be if I wasn't so amazing," he said conceitedly.

"Do you want me to hurt you?" I threatened.

"Wow, someone is bitter!" he said.

"Sorry, I'm just cranky because my dad isn't going to let me produce that song I wrote," I complained.

"What's the song?" Jason asked.

"It's called "You're My Only Shorty." It's a duet," I said and I handed him the lyrics.

He looked through it very closely.

"Well, it's no wonder your dad won't let you do the song," he said rudely.

"Excuse me?" I asked obviously offended.

"To put it bluntly, this song is stupid," he answered rudely again.

"JUST SHUT UP!" I screamed and stormed into the house.

You see, I may be famous, but the downside of being famous is everyone is making me their puppet. I am not being me, Cat Valentine. I am "Miss Fire" the perfectly perfect pop star who gets everything she wants when she wants. Also, the songs I sing aren't even my work. They're my dad's work. He said he knows what the audience wants to see from "Miss Fire." Also, all the guys may be head over heels for me, but that's only because I'm pretty, talented, and rich. I just want a guy who likes me for me, not for being famous or pretty. The world will only see me as "Miss Fire" and not who I really am, "Cat Valentine." I will never show my true colors. But that's my life.


	2. Am I falling in love, or going insane?

**Robbie's POV**

It is Friday afternoon and now I am hanging at the park with Beck, Andre, and their girlfriends. It is very awkward being with two guys and their girlfriends while I'm still single. I'm just glad Beck and Andre told Tori and Jade not to act so mushy with them while I'm around.

"So, Robbie, are you going to the Hollywood Arts beach party next Saturday?" Andre asked me.

"I don't know. Should I?" I asked.

"Absolutely!" Tori exclaimed.

"Give me one good reason why I should go since someone will try to humiliate me," I demanded.

"Our principal, Helen, booked Miss Fire to perform," Beck said.

"Wow! How did she do that?" I asked.

"I don't know but she must have a lot of money since it takes about twenty-thousand dollars to book her at parties," Andre said.

"Why is everyone so worked up the Miss Fire is going to be at the party?" Jade asked.

"Who _wouldn't _be?" Tori retorted.

"Hey, I didn't ask for _your _opinion, Vega!" Jade replied, snidely.

"Calm down, Jade," Beck said.

"Sorry babe," Jade responded, calmer.

Tori and Jade have never really been best friends. When Jade first met her, she thought Tori wanted to steal Beck away from her. Even though Tori just spilled coffee on Beck's shirt and tried to rub it out, Jade took it as a flirtatious move and responded by dumping coffee on Tori head. I was on Tori's side because Jade gets way to jealous and possessive over Beck. I asked Beck how he can date her, and he responds by saying he's able to see past Jade's bitterness. Tori got her revenge on Jade the next day by kissing Beck during an Alphabetical Improv scene. They've been enemies ever since. But they have slowly been developing a friendship, so I guess they are frenemies.

"Does anyone want to go to Nozu for an almost end of year treat?" Andre suggested.

"Are we going to drive?" Beck asked.

"It's only one block away so let's walk," Tori said.

"Wait, I left my wallet in the car. I need to get it," Beck said.

"I'll go to Nozu and get us a table for five and you guys meet me there," I suggested.

"Okay that works," Tori said.

"No one cares what you think, Tori," Jade said, rudely.

"Do you ever take a day off?" Tori asked.

"Well not today," Jade replied.

Tori, Andre, Beck, and Jade headed back to Beck's car. I began walking until I bumped into someone and we both fell to the ground. The person I knocked over was a girl, and a very pretty one.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry miss!" I exclaimed.

"It's fine," she responded.

She was very nice, not to mention extremely pretty. She had bright red hair that was pulled back in a headband, she was a head shorter than me, and had a somewhat high voice. It wasn't an annoying high-pitch voice; it was actually very soothing and sweet. She seemed very familiar.

"Anyway, I have to go back to house because I need to work on my performance at a beach party I'm booked to perform at next Saturday," she said.

Hang on, she has bright red hair, a high voice, and she has to perform at a beach party next Saturday. This has to be—

"Are you Miss—

I began but then she cut me off by placing her hand over my mouth.

"Listen to me. I'm trying to have a normal day to myself so please don't scream my name!" she begged.

"I won't. I'm Robbie Shapiro. It's nice to meet you, Miss Fire," I said, trying to be a gentleman.

"It's nice to meet you, too. Anyway my real name is Cat Valentine," she said.

"That's a pretty name," I said.

"Thank you," she said.

"Anyway I hear your performing at a Hollywood Arts beach party," I said.

"How did you know?" Cat asked.

"Well, I go there," I explained.

"Sweet! What's your talent?" she asked.

"Well, I can sing, act, play guitar, and I am a great ventriloquist," I said.

"That's cool," Cat said.

"Hey who's that?" I heard a voice behind me.

Beck and the others were back from his car. I turned to Cat. She gave me motions telling me not to tell them she's Miss Fire.

"This is Cat Valentine," I said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. I'm Tori Vega," Tori introduced herself.

"Are you by any chance the daughter of David Vega?" Cat asked.

"Actually yes," Tori said.

"That's so cool! He's an amazing actor!" Cat exclaimed.

"Anyway this is my boyfriend, Andre Harris," Tori introduced Andre.

"'Sup?" Andre said, coolly.

"And these are my friends, Jade and Beck," Tori introduced them.

"Beck is my boyfriend, and I'm not her friend," Jade said, bluntly.

Tori rolled her eyes.

"Hey," Beck said.

"Hey, you look a lot like the famous pop star, Miss Fire," Jade pointed out.

Cat's smile faded very quickly. I could tell she didn't want them to recognize her.

"Uh…Wow what a coincidence," Cat said, shyly.

"Is that Miss Fire?" someone exclaimed.

"It is Miss Fire!" another exclaimed

Those voices sounded very familiar. I looked over Cat's shoulder and it was Ryder with his little gang. Oh no. They were now running over to her and are probably going to ask her stupid questions or ask for her autograph. Whenever I begin to have some fun in my life, they show up and ruin it. They began blurting out stupid questions

"Miss Fire, can I have your autograph!" Tara squealed.

"Miss Fire, can you teach some of your dance moves!" Hayley exclaimed.

"Miss Fire, can I sing a duet with you?" Steven asked, smoothly yet stupidly.

"Miss Fire, have you ever considered breaking up with Jason Brookes and maybe kicking it with someone else like me?" Ryder asks, flirtatiously.

"OKAY THAT'S ENOUGH!" Cat screamed.

All four of them looked scared and surprised. I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that The Jerks got scared by Cat, or Miss Fire.

"Look, I appreciate that you guys are fans, but I have been going through a lot of work and being with fans. Can you give me some space for one minute? Besides I was talking to someone," Cat said and she pointed to me.

"Wait, why are you talking to Robbie?" Tara said my name with disgust.

"Well we were walking along the same path and he accidently knocked into me and I fell down—

"OH MY GOD! You knocked over Miss Fire!" Ryder exclaimed, as if I just committed a crime.

"Well he didn't exactly knock me down. We—

"SHAPIRO, YOU BETTER DO SOME SERIOUS APOLOGIZING!" Hayley scolded, viciously.

"I already did," I said.

"YOU BETTER DO MORE THAN THAT! GET DOWN ON YOUR KNEES AND KISS HER SHOES!" Steven demanded, like a tyrant.

"Okay I don't think Robbie has to—

"I always knew you were a clutz, Shapiro! But now your clumsiness nearly injured a star! You are nothing but a pathetic, little loser! And you know what? Don't even bother apologizing because Miss Fire doesn't like you! NO ONE LIKES YOU!" Ryder exclaimed.

I angrily pushed passed them and stormed as far away from them as possible. Tears were sliding down my cheeks, but they weren't tears of embarrassment or sadness. They were tears of anger and hatred. I really wanted to hurt Ryder for the two and a half years of torture he gave me. Revenge will get him. I don't know how yet, but it will happen.

I don't know why but when I laid eyes on her, I felt my heart flutter, my blood pressure rose, and she made it hard for me to breathe. Why am I feeling this way? I have never felt this way about a girl before. Most girls I met were easy to forget, but she entered my mind and now I can't seem to get her to exit my mind. Am I falling in love, or am I going insane?

**Cat's POV**

I couldn't believe those four kids! How could they hurt such a nice guy like Robbie? What has he ever done to them?

"What was that, Ryder?" Beck yelled, furiously.

"Stay out of this, Oliver!" Ryder snapped.

"No, I will not stay out of this! You just embarrassed my friend in front of a famous star in public!" he screamed.

"He brought on himself," the brown-haired girl said, snidely.

"Hey, just back off him! You've been torturing him since he first day came to Hollywood Arts!" Tori defended him.

"Why do you care, Vega? You're not even good friends with the guy," Steven retorted.

"No but I don't like the way you guys treated him. I will also warn you, he is going to get revenge on you for everything you've done to him," Tori warned.

"Oh and what is he going to do beat us up?" Hayley mocked.

All four of them began laughing. I couldn't help but send them a death glare. I barely know them yet I already hated them.

"Let's go find Robbie. You want to come with us, Miss Fire?" Andre asked.

"Sure. And by the way Ryder, I hate you and your friends," I told them.

I heard them gasp. They sounded offended. They should be. If it weren't for them, Robbie would probably have a little self confidence in himself. For some reason, Robbie made my heart flutter. I couldn't help but feel my chest tighten when I spoke to him, and I felt so comfortable around him. I can't think straight. Am I falling I love or am I going insane?


	3. Getting to know you

**Hello everyone. I am SOOO sorry for the late update! I have been suffering a serious case of writer's block. I couldn't come up with any great ideas. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting so here's my update. Enjoy!**

**Robbie's POV**

I am still furious at Ryder and his idiot friends for embarrassing me in front of Miss Fire. I was so angry I began throwing rocks at a tree, pretending the tree was Ryder.

"Hey Robbie," I heard someone say.

I turned around and saw Beck, Andre, Tori, Jade, and Miss Fire, I mean Cat.

"Are you alright?" Beck asked.

"Yeah," I said, blankly.

"What are you doing?" Andre asked.

"I'm throwing rocks at a tree and pretending the tree is Ryder to relieve my anger," I explain.

"Cool," Jade said with interest.

All of them stared at Jade with confusion. I wasn't that surprised because Jade is interested in any activities that involves throwing things, or hurting someone. That is one of the reasons why I am afraid of her.

"Listen, Robbie, I am so sorry that those jerks were so mean to you," Cat said.

"It's fine. Anyway, I'm use to it," I explained.

"They do this every day?" Cat asked, in confusion.

"Yes. They even do it to Beck and Andre, but mostly me," I explained.

"Why?" Cat asked.

"I'm what everyone in the school considers a "freak", "geek", "loser," I explained.

"That's mean," Cat said, innocently.

"I know but it's how it is," I said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cat said.

"It's fine. Anyway, are we going to go to Nozu or what?" I asked.

Everyone agreed and we all headed to Nozu. Mrs. Lee was a little bitter to us, though. She's still mad at Tori and Jade for "dangling" her daughter.

"Why is that woman so bitter?" Cat asked.

"Long story, short explanation: Tori and Jade left her daughter dangling from the ceiling during a play Jade produced," I explained.

"It's not my fault that crazed woman wanted her talentless daughter to sing in my play!" Jade protested.

"I have no idea what that has to do with dangling her daughter but I won't ask," Cat said.

"Yeah, don't," Tori said.

"So anyway, what school do you guys go to?" Cat asked.

"We all go to Hollywood Arts," Andre stated.

"Cool! Robbie already told me his talents, but what are you guys there for?" Cat asked.

"Well, we are talented in every way but I mostly known for singing, Andre is known for song-writing, Beck is known for acting, and Jade is known for writing disturbing, yet creative plays," Tori explained.

"I don't do musicals, but I do like singing. We all do," Jade explained.

"That's cool. Can one of you sing a song?" Cat asked.

"Hey Tori, Jade, you should sing "Take a Hint" for her," Beck requested.

"Why should I sing with Tori?" Jade asked, bitterly.

"You two sound good together," Andre said.

"I don't want to do this but I will," Jade said.

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed.

"They have karaoke here?" Cat asked.

"Yes. You can make requests to sing songs whenever," I ecplained.

Tori and Jade went over to the DJ and told them what they wanted to sing.

"Okay up next we have Tori Vega and Jade West singing "Take a Hint!"' the DJ announced.

The music began and Tori and Jade began to sing. **(Here are the lyrics for those who don't know the song.)**

_**Tori: **__Why am I always hit on  
By the boys I never like  
I can always see them coming  
From the left or from the right_

_**Jade: **__I don't want to be a priss  
I'm just trying to be polite  
But it always seems to bite me in the –_

_**Tori: **__Ask me for my number  
Yeah, you put me on the spot  
__**Jade: **__You think that we should hook up  
But I think that we should not_

_**Tori: **__You had me at hello  
Then you opened up your mouth  
__**Both: **__And that I when it started going south—OH!_

_Get your hands off my hips  
Before I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my—Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

_**Tori: **__I guess you still don't get it  
So let's take from the top  
__**Jade: **__You ask me what my sign is  
And I told you it was stop_

_**Tori: **__And if I had a dime  
For every name that you just dropped  
__**Both: **__You'd be here  
And I'd be on a yacht—OH!_

_Get your hands off my hips  
Before I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my—Hey!_

_Take a hint, take a hint  
No you can't buy me a drink  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

_**Tori: **__What about "no" don't you get  
__**Jade: **__So go and tell your friends  
__**Both: **__I'm not really interested_

_**Tori: **__It's about time that you're leaving  
__**Jade: **__I'm gonna count to three and—  
__**Both: **__Open my eyes and  
You'll be gone_

_**Jade: **__One…  
__**Tori: **__Get your hands off my-  
__**Jade: **__Two…  
__**Tori: **__Or I'll punch you in the-  
__**Jade: **__Three…  
__**Tori: **__Stop your staring at my-  
__**Both: **__Hey!  
__**Tori: **__Take a hint, take a hint_

_**Both: **__I am not you missing link  
Let me tell you what I think  
I think you could use a mint  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

_Get your hands off my hips  
Before I punch you in the lips  
Stop your staring at my—Hey!  
Take a hint, take a hint  
Take a hint, take a hint_

The entire crowd began to cheer for them. Tori and Jade raised two hands and bowed. Cat was wonderstruck by how talented Tori and Jade are.

"Oh my gosh! You told you were talented but not _that _talented!" Cat exclaimed.

"Thank you," both Tori and Jade said.

"You're welcome," Cat said.

The rest of the day was fun. We talked about what goes on at school, Cat talked about her career, but not in a snobbish way, and we enjoyed our sushi. Beck finally paid the check.

"I had fun today," Cat said.

"Thank you, so did I," I said.

"I hope to see you again, Robbie," Cat said.

"Bye," I said.

We both parted. Wow, Jason Brookes is a really lucky actor to have _her _as a girlfriend. **(A/N: Robbie doesn't know that Cat and Jason's relationship is an act. Well, not yet anyway) **She is beautiful, talented, and kind. And I may have a little crush on her, but I need to shake it off. She's Miss Fire; a world-wide superstar with many loyal fans a great boyfriend. I'm Robbie Shapiro; an unattractive freak who everyone hates. I know Cat will never be mine.

**Paparazzi POV**

What is Miss Fire doing with a bunch of commoners? She shouldn't be hanging with them; she should be hanging with other famous people. She also seems a little too comfortable around the tall one with the curly afro. She has a boyfriend. This seems like an interesting story to write. Oh wait until Jason Brookes reads about this in the newspaper tomorrow.


	4. Friendships Don't Need Approval

**I am really sorry about the late update. There was a lot going on between getting my summer reading done, finishing my math packet, and being away too often. Well now this story will be updated and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Robbie's POV**

The next morning, I woke up very late; 11:00 to be exact. I'm just glad it's Saturday. The weird thing was I felt no feelings for Cat. I guess yesterday I was just in the phase of meeting a very pretty celebrity. Well now everything is back to normal. I went downstairs and my mom wasn't home. She left a note on the refrigerator saying was at work and that I will be home alone for a few hours. I was about to make my breakfast but then the doorbell rang. I opened it and Beck and Andre rushed in looking like they were in a panic attack.

"Guys, what's wrong?" I asked, clearly bewildered.

"ROBBIE DID YOU READ THE NEWS!" Andre screamed.

"No because you told me cool people don't read the newspaper," I asked, still confused.

"WELL TODAY IS A GOOD DAY TO READ IT BECAUSE YOU'RE ON THE FRONT PAGE!" Beck screamed and threw a newspaper at me. I nearly had a panic attack as well when I saw the cover of the newspaper.

**MISS FIRE POSSIBLY CHEATING ON JASON BROOKES**

**Yesterday afternoon at 4:30 Miss Fire was seen at Nozu with five different people. The names of the people were clarified to be Robbie Shapiro, Beck Oliver, Andre Harris, Jade West, and Tori Vega. She was supposed to be at home rehearsing for a concert at the Hollywood Arts Beach Party next Saturday, beginning at 7:00 PM. Instead she was having fun with some commoners. It also seemed like she was really friendly, and possibly flirting, with Robbie Shapiro. A quote that was heard from her to Robbie was "You are so sweet" and he responded by saying "Well so are you, only sweeter." It is suspected that she could possibly be cheating. For that to be confirmed we need should keep a close eye on those two. It could be the end of Miss Fire and Jason Brookes if that Robbie kid doesn't back off. Hopefully he will know that Miss Fire and Jason Brookes are perfectly happy together and just stay out of the way.**

I was breathless, and not in a good way. I couldn't believe that paparazzi actually observed us! I also can't believe they'd accuse Cat of cheating on Jason with me! First off, we just met, secondly, I'm sure I'm not her type, and third, she does not seem like the cheating type.

"We were being watched?" I asked, incredulously.

"Apparently, yes! You need to watch out Robbie because you are probably going to get many attacks from crazed fans and kids at school to back off Miss Fire—"

"Cat! Please just call her Cat!" I screamed.

"Okay, kids from school will be telling you to back off _Cat! _I don't think they want "Freak Shapiro" to be breaking up Cat and Jason," Beck warned.

"I'm not trying to break them up!" I yelled.

"We know that, but everyone else doesn't," Andre said.

"Let's not forget the most important thing: Jason's reaction!" Beck exclaimed.

"What about his reaction?" I asked.

"When he see's today's news, he will go ballistic on you!" Andre exclaimed.

"Even if he goes ballistic, how is he going to find me?" I asked. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and some camera crew and an interviewer just came bursting through the door.

"Hey what's going on? What are you doing?" I asked. Soon an interviewer came by my side and had a camera rolling.

"Hi. I am here with the boy, Robbie Shapiro, who was scene flirting with Miss Fire yesterday—"

"I WASN'T FLIRTING!" I shouted.

"Well, tell that to Jason Brookes himself," she said. Jason Brookes came into my house giving me a look that would kill me if looks could kill.

"Hello Robbie," he said in an unpleasant tone.

"Hi," I said, meekly.

"I saw today's newspaper," he said, his voice was rising.

"Listen to me. There—"

"I don't know what you're playing at but Miss Fire is mine so back off!" he yelled.

"Look, I promise you—"

"I know you two were flirting at Nozu!" he yelled.

"We weren't flirting! We were just—"

"Laughing, talking, and possibly wanting to hug!" he yelled again. He was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Let me talk! Whatever happened between me and Miss Fire was nothing more than being friendly. I am not looking to date her, I don't have feelings for her, any relationship we have is completely platonic, nothing more. Do you understand?" I explained. The entire house was silent. I may be embarrassingly weak, but you have no idea have capable I am of yelling.

"Alright, but remember I'm watching you," he warned.

"And we're clear!" the camera man yelled.

"Wait a minute? This was _live!"_ I asked incredulously.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" Jason asked. He was really intimidating.

"No, not at all," I said.

"Good. Well, bye," he said. Everyone left my house. I can't believe he was stupid enough to believe a news article. He got all up in my face. However, I probably would be angry too, but there's no need to be so melodramatic.

"Wow! That was intense," Andre said.

"Well I guess I can't interact with Cat, not that I'd have the chance to anyway," I said, disappointed.

"Robbie, listen to me. You're stronger and tougher than you think you are. You can't let Jason or anyone else get in the way of being friends with Cat. He's just being crazy possessive," Beck said.

"Like Jade?" I asked.

"Well sort of. My point is: you want to be friends with Cat, don't you?" Beck asked.

"Yes but—"

"Then do it!" Andre exclaimed.

"No one will like it though," I said.

"Since when do friendships need approval? You may be Cat's only real friend. You should be friends with her. Don't let that jerk Jason get in the way," Beck said.

"I'll think about it," I said.

"Good," Andre said. Both of them left. I did want to be friends with Cat. But I'm already infamous amongst the people at school I don't want to become infamous worldwide. Maybe Jason's right. Maybe I should just leave Cat alone. It would save a lot of drama. Besides why would Cat Valentine, aka Miss Fire, want to be friends with "Freak Shapiro?"

**Cat's POV**

I saw the news with Jason telling Robbie to stay away from me. How could he do that? He knew our relationship wasn't real. Why was Jason all up in Robbie's face about us just hanging out? I marched into the kitchen of our hotel suite and my dad/manager was waiting for me.

"I read the newspaper today, Cat," he said, disappointed.

"DAD! I DIDN'T 'CHEAT' ON JASON! I WAS HANGING OUT WITH OTHER PEOPLE!" I shouted.

"The point is: everyone thinks you're dating Jason. I know you're not but you need to keep up the act," he said.

"I'VE BEEN KEEPING IT UP FOR FOUR MONTHS!" I shouted.

"I know but you need to keep doing this for a while. You're the one who wanted to be a star. This is the price you pay," he said.

"DAD LISTEN! I DON'T WANT TO FAKE DATE JASON ANYMORE! I HATE HIM! I'VE ALWAYS HATED HIM!" I shouted.

"What is there not to like about Jason?" Dad asked, incredulously.

"HE'S ARROGANT, CONCEITED, RUDE AND A COMPLETE TOERAG!" I shouted.

"Cat, we had a deal that if you pretended to date Jason for a while, you'd gain more fans," he said.

"I'VE HAD TO PUT UP WITH HIM FOR FOUR MONTHS! I WANT TO STOP!" I shouted.

"It's because of that Shapiro boy isn't it? I knew he was bad news," he said, bitterly.

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!" I shouted, and my voice was starting to hurt.

"You seem a little bit too friendly," he said.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I'M GOING TO BE FRIENDS WITH HIM! I'LL TELL HIM WHEN I SEE HIM AGAIN AT THE BEACH PARTY!" I shouted, again.

"He's going to the beach party?" he asked.

"Yes, he goes to the school I'm performing at," I said, calming down.

"You know that I don't approve of this," he said.

"Friendships don't need approval! I will become friends with him and you are not stopping me!" I yelled. I stormed back into my room and locked the door. I wasn't letting Jason or my dad come in between me and my friendship with Robbie. He may be the only real friend I have. All the other 'friends' I had turned out to be traitors and liars. But he seems real. He seems like a true friend. I just wonder why he is haunting my thoughts at the moment.

**I hope this was worth the wait. I know Cat and Robbie are only friends at the moment but don't worry, there will be some Cabbie romance coming soon.**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Okay, I know that I haven't updated for a long time but I have been suffering a case of writer's block and my teachers have been hitting me hard with homework, but now that COOPS are done I can relax and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of this story.**

**Robbie's POV**

The day I came back to school was not enjoyable for me. It seemed to me that everyone must have known about the whole incident with Cat, Jason, and me. Now everyone thinks I'm supposed to be some loser who wants to interfere with Cat and Jason's relationship. The minute I walked in, all eyes were on me and people were saying things like "Is he the one who tried to break up Cat and Jason?" or "He is such a freak! How could Miss Fire ever like him?" I couldn't believe everyone was stupid enough to believe that I would try to ruin Cat and Jason's relationship. However, I actually don't think they do believe I would do that, they just want an excuse to hate me more than they already do. Wherever I went people pointed at me and didn't bother to lower their voices while they insulted me. Only Andre, Beck, Tori, and Jade stood by me.

"They'll get over this in a few weeks. I do mean things everyday and they eventually forget about it," Jade told me. It is very unlike her to try to comfort me because she isn't fond of me either.

"Well you aren't as hated as me are you?" I asked.

"Well… no. But I guarantee that this will die down soon," Jade said.

"Really, because when I went to my locker people wrote "Freak", "Loser", and "Weirdo" on it," I explained.

"Well that is bad but—"

"And, yesterday I got twenty pieces of hate mail from rabid fan-girls of Cat and Jason written in caps rudely telling me to stay away from Cat!" I exclaimed.

"Okay but still—"

"AND The Jerks sent me a twenty minute video of them screaming at me to stay away from Cat, insulting me, threatening me with extremely violent things I can't explain, swearing at me, and said that they will gather fans of Cat and Jason and possibly throw me of a cliff! The world hates me!" I yelled.

All four of them were silent. I guess I must have made my point straight.

"Wow you've got it bad," Jade said bluntly. Andre, Beck, and Tori shot Jade looks of annoyance.

"Okay do you want a time-out?" Beck threatened. Jade slightly pouted.

"No," said in a small voice.

"Good. We should get to Sikowitz's class," Beck said.

~LUNCHTIME~

Lunchtime wasn't much fun either. Everyone avoided me and I even caught people whispering about me too. I felt kind of guilty because I wanted to be friends with Cat but I also didn't want to cause myself to be hated even more. I also didn't want to ruin her relationship with Jason. I loathed him with a passion but I still wanted Cat to be happy with him. I snapped out of my thoughts when Tori angrily through her newspaper down on the table.

"You'd think people would have better things to gossip about! Three child abductions and all people in this school talk about is if Cat and Jason's relationship is at stake because of Robbie!" she exclaimed.

"You still read the newspaper? The newspaper is so stupid," Jade teased.

"Excuse me but I like reading the newspaper," Tori snapped.

"Well that makes sense because you're you and newspapers are stupid," Jade said.

"Well don't any of you think it's annoying that people care more about Cat and Jason's relationship than children being abducted?" Tori asked. Everyone shook their heads "no."

"Tori you don't actually think those child abduction stories are true do you?" Andre asked.

"_You_ don't?" Tori asked incredulously.

"You are so _naïve! _People make up those stories to spark fear in the country! No one _actually _gets abducted!" Jade said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"How do you know? It could be true," Tori said.

"You really are stupid, Tori," Jade said with a smirk.

"_I'm _stupid? In Spanish class, you are the one who thought '_Como te llamas' _meant 'Come take my llamas'!" Tori yelled.

"Hey it sounds like it!" Jade yelled defiantly. **(A/N: to those who don't know 'Como te llamas' means 'What is your name' in Spanish)**

Soon I saw a girl with dark sunglasses and a scarf covering her hair come over to us.

"Excuse me," the girl said in a somewhat British accent, "may I please speak to the kid with the glasses?" she asked. I began to panic. Who was his girl and was she stalking me?

"Uh… sure," I said reluctantly. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me behind a car in the parking lot where no one could see us.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I screamed/whispered.

"Robbie," said the girl who suddenly lost her British accent, "it's me, Cat."

"Cat! What are you doing at my school?" I asked.

"I know people are giving you a hard time because they think you are trying to break up Jason and me," she said.

"I know," I said.

"I really want to be friends with you so I am going to tell you a secret so you don't feel guilty about wanting to be friends with me. But you have to swear to tell no one about this because if word gets out my father and Jason will kill me," she said.

"Okay just tell me the secret," I demanded.

"My relationship with Jason isn't real. My dad is making us fake date so I can be more popular," she explained.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I hope I can update my stories more often.**


	6. New Trust Robbie's Friends with a Secret

**I promise you that I did **_**not **_**fall off the face of the Earth. I have kind of forgotten about this story with the amount of homework we were receiving. I know that I been using this excuse a lot but it is true and it takes longer than you think. I know I am not doing well on trying to update but I will see how well I will do with updating. I know that Cat isn't very in character in this story but the reason for that will be revealed later in the story. I hope this chapter will be worth the wait.**

**Cat's POV**

"My relationship with Jason isn't real. My dad is making us fake date so I can be more popular," I explained.

Robbie's face was in utter shock. His mouth and eyes were wide.

"Cat can I take you behind the school for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," I said. We walked to the back of the school without saying anything to one another. The back of the school was dirty and disgusting and I don't know why anyone would come back here.

"Why are we back here?" I asked.

"Because I don't want anyone to see me when I do what I'm about to do," Robbie explained, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, sheepishly. Before I knew it Robbie was shouting.

"THIS WHOLE TIME YOUR RELATIONSHIP WITH JASON WASN'T REAL?! YOU'VE BEEN GOING OUT WITH HIM FOR MONTHS! FOUR _DAMN _MONTHS! AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT THIS WHOLE TIME, THERE WAS NOTHING BETWEEN YOU TWO! YOU'VE BEEN DOING IT TO GAIN PUBLICITY—"

"Robbie I don't have a choice—"

"DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! _DON'T HAVE A CHOICE! _YOU CAN'T KEEP LETTING YOUR DAD CONTROL YOUR LIFE! YOU ARE ONE OF THE MOST FAMOUS GIRLS IN THE WORLD AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOUR DAD MAKES ALL YOUR CHOICES—"

"Well he's my manager as well—"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! BREAK UP WITH JASON IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY WITH HIM! YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER! TELL YOUR DAD THAT YOU'RE DONE PLAYING HIS LITTLE GAME AND THAT IT'S YOUR LIFE AND YOU WILL DO WHAT YOU WANT WITH IT!" Robbie finished shouting and tears were falling down my cheeks in bucket loads.

"Robbie I can't change his mind. He has complete control over my life," I explained, drying my eyes.

"Well just try to explain to him that you are almost seventeen and that it's time you started making your own choices," he encouraged.

"I guess I can give it a shot," I said.

"Good. Is it okay if I tell my friends? I'll make them swear not to tell," Robbie begged.

"I don't know…"

"They're really good at keeping secrets," he said.

"Okay fine but they have to promise to keep it to themselves," I said, sternly.

"I'll make them promise. Do you want to have lunch with us?" he asked. I nodded, put my disguise back on and headed to the cafeteria tables.

"Hello my peeps," Robbie said to his friends.

"Don't say 'peeps'," the gothic girl, Jade said rather rudely.

"Okay. Hello everyone," Robbie said awkwardly. Everyone said 'Hi' back to him.

"Who's this?" Beck asked.

"Guys," I said in a whisper and lifted my sunglasses, "it's me, Cat." They all gasped but Robbie gave them the signal to be quiet.

"Cat what are you doing here?" Andre asked.

"I came to give you some news," I said. I told them everything I told Robbie and I could tell that they would react worse than Robbie if they weren't surrounded by the other students.

"Why would you do that?" Beck asked.

"My dad is making me. Jason is enjoying it but I'm not," I explained.

"Well than tell your stupid father to quit telling you what to do," Jade said, bluntly.

"Well I'm going to try telling him in a way that _isn't _rude," I said.

"None of you can tell anyone about this," Robbie said sternly. They all nodded.

"Hey where's Tori?" Andre asked. Tori came back to the table carrying a very heavy box.

"Hello people," Tori said.

"Hi Tori," I said.

"Who's this?" she asked.

"It's Cat," I said. She gasped, asked what I'm doing here, I explained, and made her promise not to tell anyone.

"I promise that I won't tell anyone," she promised. I thanked her. I was slightly worried that Robbie's friends would blab.

"Tori, what's in this box?" Robbie asked.

"In here are badges for my new association," she said. She opened the box which had about fifty badges inside that said S.P.I.C.A.

"What is _spica?" _Andre asked, very confused.

"It's not _spica. _It's _s.p.i.c.a. _It stands for Support the Protection of Innocent Children Association," Tori explained.

"Why are you forming this?" I asked.

"Because there have been so many reports of child abductions and no one is doing anything about it," she explained.

"That's because no one cares," Jade said again, very rudely. I am going to recommend a Manners Class for her.

"Well that's what's so sad. No one cares and that's why it keeps happening," Tori said.

"Well how many members have you recruited so far," Beck asked and Tori looked shaky.

"Well—if the five of you join—six," she said, embarrassed.

"Tori I really think you should just drop this," Andre suggested.

"NO! I am going to put this into action," Tori growled and stormed off.

"Do you guys promise not to tell anyone?" I begged.

"We promise," Robbie said and his friends nodded. I smiled thinking that I might have some actual friends for once.

**~Later that Night~**

**Tori's POV**

I was angry that nobody was supporting my idea. I think it's very insensitive that they are okay with hearing stories about children being abducted. I worked all night on my organization, well after I finished my homework. Trina came downstairs excited about something.

"Hey, hey baby sister," she said excitedly.

"Hi Trina, is Dad home from his movie rehearsal yet?" I asked.

"No, but I overheard you saying to Andre that you had a little visit from Miss Fire," she said, happily. I dropped my notebook of S.P.I.C.A. ideas, not caring that the papers scattered and was feeling a rush of shock and anxiety.

"You heard our conversation?" I asked, worried.

"Yes. Tell me everything," she demanded.

"No! I promised Robbie and Miss Fire that I won't mention any of the conversation especially when she said her relationship with Jason isn't real—" I put my hands over my mouth and stamped my foot on the ground in anger with myself.

"What do you mean their relationship isn't real?" she asked suspiciously.

"Hey look at the cool ceiling," I said nervously.

"Tell me what you know," she demanded.

"How do you think Dad's doing at his movie?" I asked.

"TELL ME!" Trina yelled.

"FINE! But if tell anyone I will kill you. Miss Fire's relationship with Jason isn't real. Her dad is making her do it to earn more fans but she is not enjoying it," I explained reluctantly.

"Okay. I won't say anything," Trina said. I nodded and went back to my work on S.P.I.C.A. Suddenly I heard clicking of a phone. I turned around to see Trina texting someone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked. She didn't answer and she clicked the send button.

"I hope you learned something little sis. Never trust Trina Vega with juicy gossip," she said with a smirk. My eyes widened and I rushed to my phone, went to The Slap and I almost screamed when I saw what she tweeted.

_Miss Fire's relationship with Jason Brookes isn't real. She's doing it to become more famous. I heard her say so and my sister Tori is a witness._

_MOOD=Gossipy_

I growled angrily and started chasing her throughout the house. I was then taken over by anxiety with the fact that Cat's secret was out.

**~At Andre's House~**

**Andre's POV**

I was just playing my piano and soon I got a call from Tori.

"Hey baby. What's up?" I asked flirtatiously.

"You wanna know what's up? I accidently let it slip to Trina about Cat and Jason and now it's on The Slap!" she said fast and frantically.

"WHAT! Great now everyone at Hollywood Arts knows that Cat and Jason are in a fake relationship!" I yelled.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" I heard my grandmother scream.

"Not now, Grandma. I'm—"

"WHAT WERE YOU SAYING?!" she screamed.

"Andre is your grandmother eavesdropping?" Tori asked, suspiciously.

"Yes and we have to do something. Tell Trina to take that update about Miss Fire and Jason's fake relationship—"

"MISS FIRE AND JASON ARE IN A FAKE RELATIONSHIP!" my grandmother screamed.

"Okay yes but you can't—"

Before I could do anything she started running out the door screaming "MISS FIRE AND JASON'S RELATIONSHIP ISN'T REAL!" and all the neighbors heard.

"I'll call you back Tori," I hung up the phone quickly and run out the door trying to keep her quiet. Well I'm going to have to call Beck and tell him what happened. If this continues to get out of hand, Cat's career could be in serious danger.

**~In Beck's RV~**

**Beck's POV**

I was currently in a heated discussion with Andre over the phone. Apparently Tori let it slip to her annoying sister that Cat and Jason's relationship wasn't real and Andre's grandmother overheard him discussing it with Tori and yelled the secret to all the neighbors.

"Well we have to do something otherwise the whole world will know," I said, concerned.

"Beck, dinner's ready," my mom said.

"Not now, Mom!" I snapped. She looked at me, outraged. I know it was rude but I was in the middle of something really important.

"Andre, tell the neighbors that your grandmother was just being her usual crazy self and tell Tori to tell Trina to take that update off The Slap and say to everyone that it was a lie. We need to make the story of Miss Fire and Jason Brookes' fake relationship go away before—"

"Wait the relationship between Miss Fire and Jason Brookes is fake?" my mom asked surprised. I swore under my breath. How could I be so stupid to say that with someone else in the room?

"Mom, forget that I said—"

"I'm calling Marlene about this!" she said excitedly and began to dial Marlene's number.

"NO DON'T!" I yelled.

"Hello Marlene. It's Lily. I need to talk to you about some juicy gossip," she said. When she left my RV I began swearing loudly about my stupidity.

"Uh… Beck?" Andre said horrorstruck. I stood shocked. I completely forgot that Andre was on the phone with me.

"Sorry Andre," I apologized.

"What just happened?" he asked.

"My mom heard our conversation and is now talking to her friend Marlene about it," I said.

"Oh great!" Andre exclaimed, sarcastically.

"I know. The last thing I need to find out is that Jade blabbed about it—" my phone began ringing.

"Hold on Andre I have another call coming in," I said. I answered the next call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Beck, it's Jade," she said, sounding guilty about something.

"Hi Jade. Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I accidently let it slip that Cat and Jason are in a fake relationship to my Dad and my annoying stepmother was there. She hates my guts so when I said not to tell anyone, she mass texted the secret to everyone on her contact list. And there are a lot of people on there," she said, worried.

"Well, now we are truly dead," I said, annoyed.

"What do you mean?" she asked. I explained to her how Tori, Andre, and I accidently let it slip to other people and how they began blabbing about it publically.

"OH WONDERFUL! What do we do?" she asked.

"We are going to have to text Robbie about this," I said.

"Oh yes. I can't wait to see his reaction," she said, sarcastically.

"I know. I have to go now. Bye," I said and hung up the phone on her.

"Andre, Jade blabbed," I said.

"Dang it! What do we do now?" he asked.

"We can't stop it now that so many people are hearing about it. We'll just text Robbie the news and try to solve it," I said.

"Alright. I'll text Robbie now. Bye man," he said and he hung up. This was going to a long next few weeks.

**~The Shapiro Household~**

**Robbie's POV**

I was reading _The Hobbit _in my living room when my phone started beeping. I looked and I saw that I had four texts. I looked at the first one from Tori.

_Robbie, I accidently told Trina the secret of Cat and Jason and she tweeted on The Slap._

I felt a rush of anger and betrayal rush through me. Okay it's only Tori and her sister, Trina, lies a lot so maybe people won't believe her. It's not like everyone else told. The next text was from Andre.

_I blabbed the secret to my grandma and she ran throughout town screaming about._

Okay this isn't good but maybe people will forget about it. Andre's grandmother is crazy so maybe everyone will think she's telling tall tales. The next one was from Beck.

_My mother heard the secret and started telling her friend Marlene about it._

I was so close to throwing something. If the last text is Jade saying she blabbed I will go insane.

_I accidently let it slip to my dad and stepmother about the secret and my stepmother texted it to everyone on her contact list. And there are at least 30 people on her contact list._

When I finished reading the texts the facts hit me. All four of my friends let it slip to different people that Cat and Jason are in a fake relationship and the people that heard to everyone they know. I grabbed the nearest pillow, put it to my face and I screamed loudly into it. Cat's career and social life is in danger.


End file.
